Percy Jackson and the Hunters of Artemis(LEMON)
by xxx68
Summary: With the war with the giants over, the hunters of Artemis find their oath to maidenhood broken. They are no longer tied down to their maidenhood. Some of them find themselves sexual attracted to Percy Jackson, the hero who saved them.
1. Chapter 1: Thalia

**Alright. This will be a lemon about Percy and the hunters of Artemis. I was going to put this as a chapter in my other story(Percy Jackson sex star) but it didn't really fit. So now it will be it's own story. Probably four or five chapters(intro, Thalia, Zoe, Artemis. Assume Zoe isn't dead and is the current lieutenant of the hunters). Also told in Percy POV. So here we go**

The war with the Giants and Gaea had just ended. During the finale where the two camps(camp half blood and camp Jupiter) had to battle against Gaea. I was able to single handily call upon the power of the ocean to vanquish her before it became too late. I drew her out to the harbor where I used chains of water to chain pull her to the ocean, away from her source of power. Then, Leo used his metal dragon as a nuclear bomb to destroy Gaea once and for all.

The aftermath of the war wasn't to be ignored. There were heavy casualties on both sides(most notably Octavian's death) and camp half blood had been damaged. Octavian's plan had partially succeeded as some of the Onagers had launched their metal rounds to destroy parts of camp half blood. Anyway, part of the camp had been destroyed and demigods from both camps were working to fix it.

Anyway, it was 9 at night and I was sitting in my cabin alone. As previously mentioned, most of the campers from both camps were fixing the damage Octavian caused. I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, to my surprise it was Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with the hunters?"

"Percy," she said "I have something to tell you."

I looked at her. "How long will this take?"

Thalia smirked and smacked my shoulder. "Just let me in like a gentlemen."

I laughed. It wasn't unlike Thalia to be oblivious to gender roles.

Anyway, I let her in and she sat down on the chair to my desk while I sat down on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know how I took an oath to be a maiden when I became a hunter? Like the no marriage and stuff like that?"

"Yeah"

"Well, when we were battling Gaea, it became undone"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed "You can't undo an oath that you take on the river styx"

"Well that's the thing. The river Styx is in the underworld which is largely controlled by Tartarus. Tartarus was also under Gaea's domain. When Gaea took physical form, it broke the bonds that make swearing on the river Styx so deadly."

I looked at her blankly

Thalia sighed, sensing that I probably didn't understand anything she was saying. "Essentially, Gaea taking physical form makes it so oaths on the river styx can be broken because there is nothing enforcing them."

I raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with you?"

"During the battle, I felt this bond break."

"And?" I said

"It means I'm free..."

Thalia stood up from her chair and walked closer to me.

Without warning, she crashed her lips against mine. I had to admit, this was a long time coming. I thought that we would never get any closer than friends when she took an oath to become a hunter, but I guess oaths are meant to be broken.

When we pulled apart, Thalia smirked. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now".

I didn't let her speak as I leaned in and kissed her again. While we were kissing, I used my left hand to unzip the wool parka she was wearing(standard hunter clothes) and it fell to the ground, revealing her bare chest. Without warning, Thalia spun us around so I had my back to the bed. She pushed me onto the bed.

"My turn" she said.

She removed her cargo pants so she was naked except for a thin thong she wore. Then, she jumped on me and we started kissing. She planted a string of kisses down my chest and eventually got to the bulge of my pants. She smirked. "I guess I had an effect on you"

"Stop teasing" I said, which only made her smirk even more. She pulled down my pants to reveal my fully erect cock. Then, she got down and started sucking on my cock.

I moaned. For someone who had never had sex and sworn it away, she sucked cock like a god. Thalia started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. Her tongue swirled round and around. I felt a sensation in my cock and yelled. "Im going to cum!"

Thalia knew what do to and started to deepthroat my cock as I unleashed my load into her load into her throat. Thalia swallowed it all. Thalia crawled back up and we started kissing.

I wanted to try someone different so I got off the bed and picked Thalia so her legs were clenched around my waist.

Thalia laughed "First time you're in control"

I smirked. I carried her to the the bathroom and entered the standing shower. I closed the door and turned on the shower. With Thalia still in my arms with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, I inserted my cock into her pussy and started to thrust into her.

As soon as I penetrated her, Thalia began to moan loudly. So loudly in fact, I thought other people would hear.

"OH YES PERCY. YES FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT"

I started to thrust faster and faster until she shouted "IM GOING TO CUM. IM GOING TO CUM".

I felt her juices explode onto my cock and out of her pussy. After we both orgasmed, I put her down and we spent a second in the shower catching our breath. Then, I turned off the shower and willed for both of us to be dry.

"I must go" said Thalia after we exited the bathroom. "The hunters are waiting"

I smirked. "You'll be back for more"

"You know me too well".

With that, she left. Her subtle absence left a sour taste in my mouth, but I couldn't really do anything. I wondered how many other hunters knew that they didn't have to stay loyal to their maidenhood.


	2. Chapter 2: Zoe

**Hey everyone. I know the last chapter wasn't too long so Ill try to make this one longer. I think I'll do Zoe.**

Right after Thalia left, I sat down on my bed and began to think. When me and Thalia had sex, we had both lost our virginities. Besides being the first time I had sex, it was the first time a hunter had had sex. I had to admit, having sex with Thalia had made me extremely horny. I knew that some of the hunters knew that their bond with maiden hood had been broken, except I didn't know which ones. So I decided to take a gamble.

I left my cabin(It was close to 12 at night. I didn't realize how long we had been having sex) and started to walk towards the dining hall. When I got there, I found a bunch of demigods sleeping on the ground with sleeping bags, probably campers from camp Jupiter that were helping repair camp half blood. Anyway that wasn't what I was looking for. Beyond the dining hall, there was an open field where an army of white tents stood pitched. I smiled, it was where the hunters pitched camp.

I weaved my my way in between the tents. Most of the hunters were sleeping so I was careful not to make a noise. I made my way to the largest tent where I knew housed the Lieutenant of the hunters, non other than Zoe nightshade. I stood outside the large tent and paused. I was about to open a flap until I waited and realized that if Zoe didn't actually know about the maidenhood being broken, I would most likely be killed. I was about to open the tent flap, when Zoe emerged from it.

She looked beautiful as ever. She was gorgeously beautiful, with copper colored skin and long brown hair. She was wearing a winter parka with camo pants(standard for the hunters). We looked at each other. We both realized that we both knew what had happened. Without wasting any time, I closed the gap between us and we started to kiss. I moved my hands toward her ass and she wrapped her arms around my neck. After a long time(She was a very aggressive kisser) we broke away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time" Zoe said.

I smirked "So have I. Where is lady Artemis?" I asked.

Zoe smiled maliciously. "She's gone. I have that taken care of".

"In that case," I replied "Lets get started".

We entered the tent to find to most luxurious living space I could imagine. The floor was completely wooden(Don't ask me how it was possible) with a large rug near the bed. The bed was a king sized bed that was probably the fanciest bed I would ever see.

Just then, Zoe pushed me onto the bed. While I was lying on the bed, she removed her clothes. She unzipped her parka to reveal her large, round breasts that were barely contained by black sports bra. She then took off her pants to reveal a black thong.

She then crawled onto the bed and we started making out. She tore off my shirt(Quite literally. She better have another shirt for me) and planted a string of kisses down my stomach. Then, she pulled down my pants and slowly pulled down my boxer shorts to reveal my fully erect cock.

She put her mouth on my cock and started sucking. I moaned. Although this was her first time sucking dick, she was quite good at it.

She bobbed her head up and down on my dick as her tongue swirled around it. She started to deepthroat my cock, even chocking on it a little. When she went up for air, she smirked.

"Did you enjoy that Percy?" She asked.

"Hmm" I replied. "It's my turn now"

"Not yet," she replied "I have another trick"

She snapped her fingers and magical handcuffs appeared and cuffed both of my hands to the bed post.

"What.."

"Just let me do the work" Zoe said.

She turned around, eith her face facing away from me and started to twerk her ass up and down on my cock.

I felt my erection grow even stronger than ever as her covered pussy touched my cock.

"Stop teasing" I said.

Zoe just smirked. I knew she was enjoying this.

After a few minutes of this, I couldnt take anymore. It felt like my cock was about to explode.

I called riptide to me and sliced off the handcuffs. I was delighted by the fact that Zoe hadn't noticed that I had broken free. Then, I crept up behind her and rammed my cock into her pussy.

Zoe was caught off guard and yelped as she felt herself be penatrated. Then I used riptide to carefully slice through thr back of her sports bra and ripped it off her.

"Im in charge now" I said.

Zoe smiled. " Ill play along"

I started to drill into her pussy again and again, increasing the speed.

Zoe started to moan.

"Ohhh yes Percy. Penatrate me like I'm your little bitch"

I pulled out of her pussy and flipped her so she was lying down facing upwards. Then I inserted my cock back into her pussy and began to thrust again. This time, I also leaned forward and started to make out with her.

Zoe could barely manage to kiss me back as she was in so much pleasure as I drilled into her ass.

We both started moaning as we kissed and fucked each other and soon we were nearing our climaxes. When I was finally ready to orgasm, to pulled out my cock and willed for a stream of cum to spray out onto Zoe.

"AHH YES. YES PERCY. IM CUMMING IM CUMMING" Zoe shouted as she was being sprayed with cum and orgasmed.

I was sure that the other hunters would hear except I didn't even care anymore.

After we both climaxed I used my powers to wash the cum off of Zoe.

We both layed down on the bed and covered ourselves with a fur fleece.

"I love you Zoe" I said.

"I love you too" Zoe replied as we held each other. I was about to drift of into sleep until I heard a voice.

"Persus Jackson!"

I looked over and to my surprise, saw Artemis standing in the doorway.

 **Well, thats chaprer 2. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that. I think maybe 2 more chapters. Artemis will be the focus of the next chapter. Anyway, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis

**Hey everyone, this chapter will be about Artemis. Enjoy...**

I was lying in bed with Zoe with Lady Artemis standing near the doorway of the tent.

"Persus Jackson" she boomed "What do you think you're doing?"

In the blink of an eye, Artemis drew out a bow and had an arrow cocked in it.

"STOP!" Zoe shouted. She crawled in front of me. "If you want to kill him, then you may as kill me."

"Step aside Zoe" Artemis said.

"NO" Zoe responded.

Artemis sighed. She put down her bow and Zoe stepped aside. Then, without warning, Artemis leaped forward. As soon as she touched me, we teleported away.

When I came to my senses, I found myself in a clearing in a forest with Artemis.

"Lady Artemis" I protested as she walked near me. "I'm sorry"

Artemis sneered. "There is no being sorry. You have broken the essential bond that holds a hunter to her maidenhood. Thus, I am forced to kill you."

"Lady Artemis " I protested as she drew her bow "The bond-"

Before I could explain what Thalia had told me, Lady Artemis cocked an arrow in her bow and aimed at my head.

"SILENCE halfblood. You have broken the bond of maidenhood and must pay the price. If I were you, I would draw my sword. Even if you are an evil man, I would hate to kill you unarmed".

Then, as soon as I drew my riptide , she shot the arrow at my head. Luckily my experience fighting Gaea and the gaints had prepared me for this moment. I leaned my headto thr side as the arrow whizzed pass my ear.

Artemis shot arrow after arrow, which I all dodged. When she fired the last one in her quiver, I caught it and snapped it in half. Artemis growled. "Your life will stand as payment for your crimes"

I had to admit, I was getting pretty sick of Artemis. She wouldn't even let me speak. If fighting her was the only way out of this, then I would fight her.

Artrmis drew out her sword, a long silvery blade and charged at me. I stepped to the side, using riptide to deflect her blade as it japped at me.

Artemis growled. Then, somehow deciding I wasnt a worthy opponent to deul. Then, she jumped and back flipped onto the top of a tree.

Then discarded her empty quiver and opened her hand as a new quiver, fully stocked, appeared in her hand. She slung her nee quiver around her back and drew an arrow and cocked her bow.

I growled angrily. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for Artemis to decide kn how to kill me. I used all my might and summoned the power of the ocean. The water rose through the ground and formed a small lake(Only about like an inch deep). As soon as Artemis shot her arrow, I willed for a wall of water fo rise. The water blocked the arrow and the other ones she shot. Then, I decided to fo on the offensive. I created a giant tentacle of water and made it rise up to the tree and wrap around her ankle. Artemis took out her dagger and tried to cut through the tentacle, but her efforts proved futile. Then, the tentacle yanked her off the tree and smashed her into the small lake I crated.

Artemis grimaced with pain. She was in pain, but not a lot because she was an immortal goddess. The tentacle dissapated as I couldnt control it anymore. I put away riptide and jumped on her.

On any normal day, she would have easily out wrestled me and overpowered me. However, my fighting against the Giants had molded me into an opponent worthy of Hercules himself.

We wrestled around for a bit until I over powered her and pinned herbto thr ground, with her own dagger pressed agsinst her neck.

"You can't kill me Persus Jackson. I remain immortal and I will hunt you until you are killed, even if it takes a millenia."

I stayed calm and composed and simply replied. "The bond was broken"

Artemis looked at me in confusion for a second then realized and sarted thinking. Meanwhile, I became aware of the position that the both of us were in. We were both soaking wet because of the lake I had summoned.

I had to admit, Artemis looked gorgeous with her wet hair let loose.

"So its finally happened" Artemis replied softly. We stared at each other for s second, both realizing the reality of the situation.

Then, I dropped the dagger and pressed my lips against hers. At first she was reluctant, almost pushing me away. But the more we kissed the more she leaned into it. Eventually, she was kissing just as passionately as I was. When we pulled away, Artemis pulled me back for another kiss. Then withi6ht warning, she held me and flipped herself up, so I was lying face up and she was the one pinning me down.

Artemis smirked. "I'm still in charge Jackson".

I managed a weak smile. Realizing goe messy we were, I snapped my fingers and the lake dissappeared and our clothes became dry.

"Is that all you can do Jackson?" Artemis asked in a pityful tone.

Artemis snapped her fingers and our clothes dissappeared.

Seeing her naked body gave me a huge errection.

Artemis noticed and smirked. "Somebody's ready to get started".

Artemis stood up and sat back down and placed herself so she was riding on my cock. As soon as my cock penatrated her pussy, I moaned. She was so damn tight! Artemis also moaned a bit, but it wad clear thst she was in control. She started bouncing up and down faster.

I started to pant, barely able to contain my breathes while Artemis started to scream.

"YES PERCY." She shouted. "PENATRATE ME LIKE I'M YOUR FUCKING BITCH"

To help us climax faster, I propped myself up on my elbows and started to thrust into her ehile she bounced on top of md.

"OH YES." Artemis shouted.

After a minute of her riding on my, I felt my orgasm coming.

"I'm going to cum!" I shouted as I shot cum into her pussy.

"OH YESS, OH YESS" Artemks screamed as she also climaxed.

After we were both done climaxing, Artemis stood up and layed dosn besides me. We were both panting really hard. That was the most physically strenuous sex I had ever had.

"Lets go again" Artemis announced.

"What?" I replied in surprise "I'm all out of energy"

Artemis simply summoned an ambrosia square snd put half of it in her mouth, with the other half sticking out. Then I softly bit the side that was sticking out and we kissed, sharing the ambrosia as well as our liquids.

"Ready to go again?" she asked.

"definitely" I replied, the ambrosia having restored my strenght.

This time, I was determined to be the one in control.

We got into the doggy stlyle position and slowly inserted my cock into her pussy. Artemis moaned. Then, I took it out and rubbed it against the outside of her pussy.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already" Artemis replied. clearly annoyed with me.

So I gathered all my strength and rammed my cock into her.

"OH FUCK YES." Artemis exlaimed.

I started normal pattern of thrusting, which produced many low moans from her.

I wanted to try something new so while we were fucking, I pushed my thumb into her anus.

"Ohh Percy" Artemis exlaimed. I felt her ass jolt and tighten up. With mt thumb in her anus, acting like a buttplug, I started to thrust faater and faster.

"OH YES OH YES"

Soon, I felt my second orgasm coming on and i pulled out and flipped Artemis over and came right on her face. Artmeis moaned a little as her face was covered in cum. After I was done, we both stood up.

"Persus Jackson" Artemis said "You have thoroughly satisfied me".

"Theres one other thing" I said. "I want to have sex with you and Zoe"

 **Thanks for reading everone. Please go to my profile and take the poll on which chapter so far is your favorite. Thalia Zoe or Artemis.** **Poll is on my profile and it will help me determine hoe to go forward**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth joins the hunt

**Hey guys, I'm not dead. This is my most well recived story so I'll add some more chapters. I don't have writers block, but I'm having trouble thinking of sex ideas. I would appreciate it if any of you dm'd/commented any possible ideas.(like scenarios or those cheesy starts to porn films).**

"A Threeway?" Artemis asked in surprise.

She laughed. "Maybe next time my love"

She snapped her fingers and I instantly dissappeared. I wanted to kiss her one last time, but I didnt get the chance to.

Weeks had passed since my last encounter with the hunters. After me and Artemis had sex, she telaported me back to my cabin. The next day, the hunters had left.

Anyway, that all didnt matter as I needed to go to college. I know that a lot of demigods have made their lives about camp half blood, but for some reason it just made sense to go to college.

After just a few days at college, I knew that I was going to hate it. My roomate was obnoxious and annoying, all my classes were terribly boring, and all I wanted to do was go back to camp half blood.

After about one month into college, I got a pleasant surprise. One day, Annabeth called said that she wanted to visit me. Then had I realized that me and Annabeth were still technically in a relationship. It was kind of Ironic and funny how I had never had sex with her, but I'd had sex with some of the hunters.

One day, I was sitting in my dorm studying for a test ehen I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to find Annabeth. She was wearing a purple Lululemon jacket with black leggings.

"Hey" I said

"I haven't seen you in while seaweed brain"

I took her hand and pulled her inside and shut the door. Then, we came together and our lips crashed.

It was nice kissing Annabeth again. I had to admit, I sort of forgot that she was my girlfriend.

After a while, I forgot that she had to tell me something because we were just kissing passionately.

While our tongues were busy exploring each other's mouths, my cock started to throb. My erection grew so big that it was noticeable. Eventually, Annabeth looked down and noticed my 8 inch dick brushing ip against her.

She smirked. "Someone's excited"

"Shut up owl head"

With that, I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. I then also jumped onto the ber and we started kissing again.

Then, Annabeth rolled us over so she was on top and sat up. She unzipped her purple Lululemon jacket to reveal her bra. I took off my shirt and pants. At the sight of Annabeth's breasts barely being contained by her bra made my cock so erect I felt like it was going to burst. I started to sit up but Annabeth pushed me down and laid on top of me. We started to kiss again. Annabeth started to rub my throbbing dick through my boxers and I squeezed her breasts through her bra. We both moaned a little though she moaned a little louder that I did.

As Annabeth started to squeeze and stroke my erect cock, I moaned louder and louder. Even though her hand was gentle, it sure did the job. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the kiss. Annabeth, knowing what I wanted, got off the bed and sat in the doggy position on the floor. I also got off the bed and keeled behind her. I slowly pulled down her black leggings which, to my surprise, revealed her bare pussy(she hadn't been wearing panties). I decided to punish her a bit so I spanked her on the ass which caused her to let loose a little scream.

I pulled down my boxers and my cock sprang up, as it had no restraint anymore. I placed just the tip of my cock inside of Annabeth's pussy and lifted it up and down. This caused her to moan a little. I dragged my the tip of my cock through her pussy several times as sort of a "warm up". Then, I pulled out so the top of the tip was just barely inside of her, then I rammed into her with all of my might.

"AHHH" Annabeth screamed. She wasn't expecting it.

With the strong start, I started thrusting myself into her with all of my might. Annabeth wasn't prepared for such force and she lost control of herself and started panting and screaming. It looked like I wasn't going to cum anytime soon so I pulled out to give us a breather.

While I was regaining my energy from thrusting that hard, Annabeth was breathing heavily as she had never experienced such pleasure. When we were ready again, I inserted my cock back into her pussy and started to thrust. I didn't go as fast or as hard this time. To spice it up some more, I used one hand to clasp Annabeth's blonde braid. Then I pulled it back hard, causing her to moan and forcing her head to look up.

"Oh my gods Percy" Annabeth said

I stopped thrusting, but kept my cock still fully inside of her. My grip on her braid tightened and I pulled it back a little more. I used my other hand to slip my thumb into her anus. This caused so much pleasure for her that she moaned really loudly and started shaking. I didn't expect Annabeth to react in this way so I let go of her hair and her head fell forward, looking at the ground, unable to contain so much pleasure.

With my thumb still in her anus, I started thrusting into Annabeth again. This time, Annabeth was so tired yet in so much pleasure that she didn't have any energy to talk dirty to me so she just started panting and moaning.

It didn't take long until I felt myself about to cum.

I pulled out and started stroking my dick as white liquid squirted out of my cock and onto Annabeth's back.

Annabeth, now having regained some energy, stood up and smiled. I also stood up and we kissed on last time before she went off to the bathroom to clean up.

After we were both cleaned up, we crawled into the bed. Annabeth snuggled up against me.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to join the hunters"

I looked at her. The oath of Maidenhood was broken for the hunters that had taken it before the war, but Annabeth's oath would hold truthfully. That would mean that this would be the last time I would have sex with her. On any other occasion, I would have felt incredibly depressed. But this time, I felt sort of happy. If Annabeth wanted to join the hunt, I would encourage it. After all, the hunt was my playground.

 **So in the next chapter I'll probably have Percy join the hunters as they hunt.**


	5. The hunt of Orion (Part 1)

**ok, from now on, chapters wont br named after the people Percy has sex with but instead the events.**

It was sort of sad in a way, Annabeth joining the hunters. We had been dating for so long that I sort of took her for granted. She had a long list of reasons for joining, I had to respect that.

Anyway the ceremony was on mount Olympus inside the throne hall. Artemis stood at the center and Zoe to her left with all of the other hunters to the left of Zoe. Annabeth stood to the right of Artemis. It felt like Annabeth was being indoctrinated into a cult.

The ceremony was mostly boring. Artemis told Annabeth her responsibilites and Annabeth took the Oath. After that was all said and done, thr ceramony was over and everybody left. First Artemis telaported away, then some of the hunters left while others went to welcome Annabeth into the hunt.

Seeing that at most, Annabeth was my friend, I decided to leave and let her get settled in with her new friends for eternity.

I was walking down the path that led to the elavator when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my stomach.

"Hey Percy" Zoe said.

"Hey" I said, before turning around and kissing her. When we pulled apart, she smirked.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend had to leave you like this" Zoe said.

"Doesn't really bother me" I replied.

"Really?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"Of course" I replied. "I have something much better"

Zoe smirked, and I kissed her again. This time, the kiss was much deeper and longer.

When we pulled apart, Zoe was gasping for air.

"I want to do it here" Zoe said.

"Here?!" I asked in surprise "Won't the others find out"

"They won't" Zoe replied.

With that, Zoe grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me off the road and behind a nearby house.

There, she pushed me to the ground started to kiss me.

I took off my shirt of Zoe planted a string of small kisses down my lips, onto my chest, and eventually near the top of my pants. She pulled off my jeans and pulled down my boxers to reveal a fully erect dick

She smirked, and immediately started sucking.

I gasped. Her tongue swirled around my cock, encasplating it in her siliva. Her head bobbed up and down as she went up and down my shaft.

Zoe started using tricks that I could have never thought of. She shoved my dick down into her mouth so that the tip touched her throat. Then, she swirled her tounge around my dick while she deep throated it. She even gagged a bit on my cock, painting it in her saliva.

My cock couldnt handle the exitment of her mouth and tongue, and I orgasmef right while she was still sucking.

She moaned a bit when my cum ran down her throat, but she never stopped sucking. Eventually, she had completely drained me.

When I finished ejecting my cum, she got up and smirked while licking dome cum off of her throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Zoe asked

"No quite thr opposite " I replied

Zoe laughed, then helped me to my feet.

I out my pants back on and we started to walk back towards the elavator.

"Hey Percy" Zoe said. "Artemis told me that Orion's location was spotted by Apollo so the whole hunt will go to hunt him. Do you wanna come?"

"Cant males not hunt along with Artemis" I asked.

Zoe laughed. "We started ignoring that rule ever since the bond was broken. So what do you say?"

"Sure" I replied.

Zoe smiled. "Your the best".

She planted a kiss on my cheek and telalorted away. For a second I forgot that she was also technically a god.

Then I realized I hadn't sparred in some time. I would have to practice, because tomorrow, we wod hunt a god.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Think of it as a intro to Percys hunt of Orion. The next two chapters will be pretty long.**


	6. The hunt of Orion(part 2)

A few things had changed since I last witnessed Annabeth's entrance into the hunters. Firstly, a war had broken out between the pirates and Amazons, and the hunters had to uphold their alliance with them so they would have to help. So Artemis decided that Zoe could would hunt Orion alone. When I told her it was too dangerous, she shrugged it off and said it was nothing she couldn't handle. Besides, Reyna had killed Orion before, he just came back.

After Artemis told Zoe that she would have to hunt Orion alone, I told her I was going with her. She laughed and told me she had centuries of experience, but allowed me to come anyway.

So I was meeting her at camp halfblood today.

It was around 3:00, and Zoe said she would be at Cabin of Artemis at 5.

Earlier today, I sparred with some of the children of Ares. At first, I was bad as I hadn't fought since the last war, but as we sparred more, my skills eventually improved so I was almost as good as I was when I fought the giants.

Before lunch that day, my half brother Tyson (Who is also a cyclops) told me I should practice using my powers if I was to hunt a immortal being.

Tyson, being the general of Poseidon's armies, probably knew what he was talking about so I went down to the ocean to try it out.

At first I only did some simple things. I hadn't used my powers since the war so I was only able to manipulate the water a bit. I was only able to make give foot high waves. Still, after some practicing, I couldn't make the water completely bend to my will. If I were to explain this to a mortal, they wouldn't understand how my powers work. To actually get the water to form objects, I had to keep my mind completely clear of all thoughts, and picture the water doing what I wanted.

That sounds easy, but if you've every tried to keep your mind completely empty, you'll know how hard it is.

I decided to try a new strategy. I walked onto the water (so I looked like what mortals call Jesus) until I was about 10 feet away from the cost. Then, I sat down cross legged on the surface of the water as if it was a hard wood floor. Then I willed myself to sink down into the water(my clothes don't get wet if i don'twant them to). I formed a bubble of air that was just big enough so I was sitting cross legged on the bottom and the top barely touched my head.

The bubble sank down a few feet then stopped. Being completly submerged in the water really helped clear my thoughts. I was able to manipulate the water to my will. I formed a giant fist, raised it up, then smashed it down. I froze part of the surface of the water, and created a line of ice cannons which all fired at once.

I was too busy having fun with my powers when I looked at my watch: 5:05.

Oh shit, I was late.

I managed to make it back to the camp within 5 minutes. When I got to the cabin of Artemis, nobody was there(except for the commotion of the other campers). Nobody lived in the cabin since Artemis didn't have children, but I entered it anyway.

To my surprise, the cabin was nothing as I thought it would be. I was expecting it just to contain a giant shrine to Artemis, but instead it was more like an armory, filled to the brink with bows, arrows and knives.

Zoe was standing near a rack of knives. When she heard me enter, she turned towards me.

"Percy Jackson, late as usual"

I sort of shrugged sheepishly.

"When do we leave" I asked.

"Soon" Zoe replied. "I'm waiting on a signal from Artemis to know that Orion is where we think he is."

Turns out, we didn't have to wait that long. As soon as Zoe finished speaking, all the arrows in the cabin glowed an intense silver for just a second.

Zoe turned to me. "We leave now."

She grabbed two backpacks that had been laying on the floor(she told me that she would pack for me, as I would have no idea on how to pack for a hunt) with one hand and grabbed my arm with the other.

As soon as her hand touched my skin, we telaported away.

-LINE BREAK-

When I opened my eyes, we were in a large clearing in a forest.

I looked around. The area didn't seem familiar, but I knew that we were far from camp halfblood.

Zoe turned to me urgently. "Orion was spotted in this area a few minutes ago. We'll have to hunt him, traps won't do."

She opened her hand and a bow appeared. She slung a quiver over her shoulder and ran off.

I picked up the other bag and did the same.

I followed Zoe through the brush of the forest until she motioned for me to stop.

We both peered forward to see a large athletic man, smaller than a giant but larger than a human, sitting at a campfire, poking it with the tip of an arrow.

I had no doubt the man was Orion. He looked like he was plucked from the 1900s. His bow rested on the log he was sitting on. I couldn't get past the fact that he was physically big, almost 8 feet in size.

Zoe drew her bow very slowly and quietly. She cocked an arrow in it and aimed it at Orion's head. She let go of the arrow and it zipped towards him. I thought that this would have been the end of the hunt, but as soon as the arrow got near Orion's head, he caught it with his hand. His head slowly turned toward us.

"My my, daughter of Atlas, Lieutenant of Artemis, surely you didn't think I didn't notice you"

Before I could process what he had said, the arrow the Orion was poking the fire with was suddenly in his bow, and he had his bow cocked at us. Orion let the fire tipped arrow fly and it zipped toward us. Luckily, we both ducked in time. Unfortunately, the arrow struck a tree and the fire spread from the tip of the arrow onto the tree and the neighboring dry plants. The fire spread from plant to plant at an alarming rate, undoubtedly Greek fire. Even though the arrow had not hit us, it had done it's job. Any cover we had was gone.

Orion sighed. "What have you succumbed to? You hunters accept the company of men? Even more insulting, Artemis has sent one."

Orion sprung another arrow in his bow and shot it at Zoe. Zoe rolled to the side, but a net sprung out of the arrow and pinned her to the ground.

Zoe growled and struggled around a bit before stopping.

"I shall kill you later. You will suffer for centuries for the pain you have caused me."

Orion then turned to me. "You are no match for me, son of Poseidon. I have slain demigods for all of eternity"

I grimiced. I had fought a lot of monsters in the past, hell, I'd even beaten the giants. I wasn't about to die to some hunter.

I sensed a river nearby. A very strong one. I caused it to start moving towards us.

I could tell Orion knew that something was up.

I threw down my bow and drew my sword.

Orion sneered. "You cannot kill me with that sword."

We started to circle one another. I glanced at Zoe, still lying on the ground, entangled by Orion's net. She was breaking free.

If I managed to divert enough time, Zoe would break free.

The water from the river drew close. Then it appeared. A humongous wave, 10 feet tall, appeared behind me and crashed down on the landscape, putting out Orion's fire.

Before the wave crashed down, Orion shot an arrow at my head, but I caused the water to turn to ice, and the arrow crashed against the solid wall.

When the water crashed down, Orion lunged at me, but I caused the space around him to fill with water and freeze. Orion, now trapped in an ice block turned his head toward me and said "You're scum. You will never kill me. I will arise from the gates of Tarturus to hunt you again until you are sent to the depths of hell."

Before Orion could finish his sentence, an arrow pierced through his skull and he disinigrated into dust.

I looked over at Zoe. She was standing up, having broken free from her net and her bow taunt.

I willed for the water to wash away and I walked towards her. She walked towards me and when we met, she encapsulated my face with her hands and we began to kiss.

The kissing was very intense, even from thr start. It was as if our mouths were fighting for control. While we were kissing, I unzipped her parka to reveal a white tank top. We pulled part for a second to allow me to pull it off her then we resumed when only her sports bra remained.

We pulled apart again as Zoe stripped my clothes off of me. Then we fell to the ground and started to kiss and roll around. We stopped rolling when Zoe was ontop of me.

Zoe moved back and unbuckled my pants and tore them off. Slowly, she pulled down my boxers to reveal my erect cock.

She smiled mischievously. She put her mouth on my cock and started sucking.

I maoned outloud. I didn't expect her blowjob to be so pleasurable. Damn was she good at it. Her tongue swirled around my cock as her head bobbed up and down in a perfect motion.

She deepthroated my cock and gagged when the tip touched her throat.

She continued to bob up and down, trapping me in an endless cycle pleasure. However, Zoe knew when I was going to cum, so she stopped and looked at me mischievously.

Thinking that it was my turn, I got up then kneeled. Zoe, sensing ehat was about ti come, turned around and got on all fours so we were in the doggy style position.

I pulled down Zoe's hunting pants and slid down her thong.

I started slow and fingered her a little. First I touched my finger to her pussy. Hearing now reaction from her, I pushed two fingers in, causing her to release a low moan.

Then I started to slide my fingers in and out faster and faster. Zoe moaned even louder.

Soon, I was fingering her as fast as I could.

"OOOH YES PERCY" She screamed in delight.

Finally she came. Warm juices poured out of her vagina. I bent down and managed to catch a few drops in my mouth.

"OH YESS PERCY. OH YES MAKE ME CUM" Zoe screamed as she orgasmed.

When she finally calmed down, I decided I still had yet to cum.

I put my dick up against her pussy and touched it. Then I slide it up and down, causing Zoe to moan a little.

I positioned my dick so the tip was just barely inside of her. Then I rammed it into her with all fo my strength.

"OH YES" Zoe screamed.

I also moaned alot too. I hadn't expected her pussy to be so damn tight.

From then, I started thrusting into her as fast as possible.

Coming off of one orgasm, Zoe could barely control herself and was growling and panting like a wolf.

It wasn't long before I couldnt handle the tightness of her pussy and I orgasmed.

"Oh yes Zoe make me cum" I shouted as my cum flowed into her body.

She couldn't speak as she was in so mucb pleasure.

When we finally calmed down, I pulled out and lay besides her. We faced each other and cuddled naked together on the forest floor.

"I love you Zoe" I said

"I love you too"

 **Well, that took awhile. The next story will be with somebody else...**


	7. Introduction to the Amazons

When I awoke I found myself lying on the ground. My arms were around Zoe and her arms were around me. She lay cuddled up against me as both of our hearts thumped unison. We were both lying on the ground naked and soaked. Our bodies were all wet and dirty from the bare ground. I nudged her awake

"I think we should go" I said as Zoe yawned.

"Already?" she asked.

Then, in a flash she rolled me over so she was on top of me. She smirked as she pressed me into the ground.

"I had a lot of fun last night. Maybe we could go again."

"Again" I asked.

"Of course" she replied as she came down for a kiss. I felt her boobs press against me and my erection grew.

"Ok" I replied. "But it has to be quick"

Zoe laughed. "You'll have nothing to worry about."

I got on my feet and Zoe kneeled in front of me. She put both hands on my dick and started stroking softly. I moaned a little.

"Babe, it has to be quick"

"Fine" Zoe replied as she rolled her eyes. "You're going to regret though"

She put her hand at the base of my dick and put my dick into her mouth. She started sucking, with her tongue swirling around my dick with every bob. I moaned. Never had I ever received a blowjob as powerful as hers. As her head bobbed back and forth in front of me, I put both of my hands on each side of her head and started forcing it in and out, as if I was fucking her normally.

Zoe started to gag and choke on my cock as i held her head and forced it in and out of her mouth.

As soon as I felt myself beginning to cum, I let go of her head and let her finish it off. Zoe out her hand on my cock again and started sucking harder than ever. When I started to orgasm, I pulled out of her mouth and held my dick a few inches above her face and started stroking.

I moaned and grunted as my cum splashed onto Zoe's face. Zoe laughed and moaned when I was finished and licked some of the cum off of her face.

She got to her fret and we shared a kiss.

"That was fun," Zoe said. "I'm afraid we'll have to get going now"

"Where?" I replied. "We just killed Orion, what else would we have to do?"

"Well," Zoe replied while biting her lip, "Artemis said to meet us at the Amazonian s warehouse when we finished killing him"

"Well, we better get going, its almost noon"

Zoe snapped her fingers. We both suddenly appeared in fully clothing. I was wearing my orange camp half blood T shirt with blue jeans (I guess thats the only thing Zoe would picture me wearing ) while Zoe was wearing her usual hunting outfit. Zoe put her hair into a ponytail and we started toward the Amazonian warehouse.

LINE BREAK -

We arrived at the Amazon warehouse after about thirty minutes of walking. When we walked inside, a gush of cool air blew over us. I guess I forgot what it was like to live without air conditioning.

We walked towards the front desk where I saw a familiar face.

"Did you need a new girlfriend? Cause I think you'd look great in a orange jumpsuit" Kinzie said.

I glared at her while Zoe chuckled.

"We're here to see Artemis" Zoe explained. "She said to come her after we defeated Orion"

"Ahh yes." Kinzie replied. You should follow me this way.

We walked into a large circular room where we say two women talking. They seemed to be arguing. One of them was wearing the same hunting outfit Zoe was wearing and had a silver bow slung over her back, no doubt Artemis herself. The other looked like an older version of Reyna, in her early 20s. She wore a black leather catsuit that hung tight to her and really showed off her curves. A gold chain hung around her waist, symbolizing her as the leader of the Amazons: Hylla.

As we approached, Hylla and Artemis stopped talking.

"Ahh" Artemis started "You finished your task. I would congratulate you if there weren't more pressing matters. It turns out Orion isn't the only giant brought back from the dead. It turns out alot of his breathen are back too. The only way we can fight them is with the help of the Amazons"

Artemis glanced at Hylla, who nodded.

"Anyways, it also turns out Orion isn't dead, and he's coming back. At this moment we're basically preparing for war."

Artemis turned to me "You've been extremely helpful to the hunters Percy. To honor you and officially grant you permission to hunt by us, I've granted you the rank of Guardian of the Hunters. Are you willing to stay here and fight Orion and the other giants?"

"Of course," I replied "I've beaten him once already, maybe I need to teach him the same lesson again"

"Fantastic" Hylla replied, joining the conversation. "You can stay at the warehouse for however long this will take. Kinzie will show both of you to your dormitories. I wish us all good luck in defeating the Giants." With that, we bid farewell to Artemis and Hylla and followed Kinzie to the bedrooms.

The warehouse was kind of fancy in some sense. It wasn't like what you would normally expect a warehouse to be like, dirty grimy. It was clean.

As we took the elevator up (At this point the warehouse felt like a mini city to me) We saw many guys in orange jumpsuits lifting boxes and operating forklifts.

When we reached the top floor, we entered a long hallway where we encountered a lot of other hunters and Amazons. Zoe waved goodbye to me and went off to the girls dormitory while Kinzie led me to the guest room. When I opened the door, I was shocked. It looked exactly like one of those hotel rooms except there was only one bed.

"Well," Kinzie said after dropping the key on the table "I'll leave you to get unpacked. Come to the dining hall at 7:00, that's when dinner will be served."

She left the room, closing the door on her way out. I had no idea what she was talking about, I didn't have any things as far as I was concerned. As soon as I thought that, a camo duffel bag appeared out of nowhere and fell on the ground. When I opened it, I found a bunch of clean clothes, some toiletries, a quiver with at least 15 arrows and a bow. I would have to remember to thank Zoe the next time I saw her.

LINE BREAK -

It was around 11:00 pm and I was lying in my bed. I didn't really know what to think of it, you know, Orion coming back and stuff. Dinner was OK. For some reason, it felt like a war refugee camp, except it was mostly women with weapons.

Anyway, it was I was lying in bed when I heard a crackling sound and a body landed on top of me. The person, probably a woman, straddled me with her legs and leaned down. When her face was close enough to mine, I realized that it was Kinzie. I gasped in surprise not before she had the chance to press her lips against mine. When we finally pulled apart, we were both panting wildly, the kiss had taken the breath out of both of us.

"Kinzie what are you doing here?"

"I've wanted to fuck you ever since you first came here" Kinzie replied, with a tone of impatience and arousal in her voice.

"How did you get in?"

"I can teleport freely inside of the warehouse"

"Won't people hear?"

"The walls are sound proof."

Realizing the coast was clear, I flipped us over so I was on top of her. Kinzie giggled. She snapped her fingers so the lights became a low dim, bright enough so we could see but not too bright.

I tore off Knizie's clothes to reveal her cleanly shaven pussy. I decided I wanted to play with her a little so I out two fingers on the outside and rubbed her gently. Kinzie moaned. After a minute of me edging her, I could tell she got kind of annoyed.

"Stop teasing already and fuck me"

"Whatever you say" I replied.

I moved us so we were in the missionary position. Then, I pulled out my already errect dick and inserted it into her. This caused Kinzie to yelp in surprise.

Then, I started thrusting in and out. Kinzie started moaning. Soon, that moaning turned into grunting and screaming.

"OHH FUCK PERCY. YESSS FUCK ME LIKE IM YOUR LITTLE SLUT. STICK YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME AND TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME"

Soon, I thrusted harder and faster then ever. I wasnt able to handle the tightness of her pussy and I felt myself beginning to cum. I pulled out and my cum splashed onto her stomach.

I moaned in relaxation.

Realizing Kinzie had yet to orgasm, I lay down with my face inches from her pussy and inserted two fingers and started to finger her.

I started slow, but then I ramped up the speed. Kinize was already unable to contain her pleasure, and was screaming like crazy. I decided I could go further so I started to eat her out while I fingered her.

"OOHH FUCK ME PERCY. I'M GOING TO CUM. I'M GONNA CUM"

When Kinzie came, I didnt stop and I felt her vibrating orgasm through her pussy. Kinzie couldn't handle it and her legs started twitching while she threw her head back and howled.

When we finished, I layed on my bed tired.

"That was really fun Percy," Kinzie said. "I hope we can fuck again"

With that, she teleported out. The lights turned off once again and I went back to bed and fell asleep.


	8. Journy to hell

It was early in the morning when a loud alarm rang throughout the warehouse. It was so loud I nearly fell off the bed. There was a buzzing sound, then the intercome turned on and a woman's voice echoed through the warehouse.

"Attention all warriors. Please report to the debriefing room for your assignments."

I groaned. It was 6:00 in the morning and we already had work to do. I wished I could sleep in a little later, especially after what happened last night.

It was nice to fuck someone new, but what I really wanted now was to fuck Zoe or Artemis again.

Anyway, I got dressed and slung the duffel bag full of equpiment across my shoulder. When I felt the riptide in my pocket, I left the guest room and headed down toward the debriefing room.

When I was walking towards the room, I saw a lot of familiar faces, both hunters and Amazonians.

When I reached the room, I opened the door to find a large conference table. It was one of those wooden ones you might find in a office somewhere. A bunch of different Amazonians and hunters sat around the table. Hylla and Artemis stood up front. They were giving a presentation about a mission that some hunters and Amazionians would go on.

After a few minutes, they finished the mission debriefing and all the amazonians and hunters stood up and left. However, Hylla stayed behind.

"Persus Jackson," Hylla started. "You have proven your strength time and time again. Your mission is a very important one. You see, whenever Orion dies or any od his followers, they'll just come back from the underworld and fight us again, rendering them essentially immortal. You must go to the underworld and stop this."

I was about to protest, but then I stopped. I had deuled hades before, it shouldn'tbe much harder now.

Hylla, seeing that I was ready, nodded her head and said "There are a few entrances to the underworld, there's one in new york central park. Get going as soon as possible. Good luck and godspeed."

We both left the room.

I knew this mission would be a long one so I went straight to entrance of the warehouse and left. The location of the warehouse was kind of awkward, it was in the middle of the woods. I had know idea where the nearest entrance to the underworld was, Hylla hadn't given me specific address. The main entrance was LA. I knew I was in California, but I didnt know how close I was to LA. But then I had an idea. I placed my right hand on the ground and focused. Then, sprouting from where my hand touched the ground, water started to rise to the surface creatinf a small motionless river. You see, thanatos would use the doors of death and they would appear where ever he wanted them to. But as they were used in more and more locations, they would leave behind passages to the underworld that someone could only open if they had significant power.

So I followed the water until it ended in a clearinf in the woods. I out my and to the ground and hewrd a low rumbling sound. I stepped back as a the ground slowly folded in on its self to reveal a staircase with a burning red glow at the bottom. When it finished, a staircase that looked straight from hell stood at my feet. This was it, so I went down.

As soon as I was 20 feet down the staircase, I felt a rumble and looked back to see the top of the staircase close in on itself. I would have to find a different way back up.

I kept on walking down the staircase. The best way I can describe it is a normal staircase leading to a basement or whatnot except all the stairs, walls and celings are made out of rock and theres a large red glow at the bottom that prevents you from seeing farther than 10 feet in front of you.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I finally reached the end. I walked down the staircase into a huge open world. Thr stair case ran from the top of the world down to the bottom. As soon as I stepped foot off of the staircase, it crumbled into pieces. I was here, the underworld.

I looked around. There was a faint red glow that encapsaled the whole place. I looked to my right and saw a river, calmy flowing through thr landscape, the river Styx. Beyond the river Styx stood the palace of the underworld.

I crossed the river by walking across it and approached the palace. There was a large black metal gate which stood in my way. I pounded on it and said "Hades open the door!".

Within a few seconds, the door opened and Ibwalked through. I made my way to the main throne room as I basically already knew the palace like the back of my hand as I had been there so much. When I entered the throne room, I was two thrones, Hades was sitting in another while a beautiful blonde woman, only a little bit older than I was, sat in the other. Persephone. She wore a lacy back dress and a black tiara, symbolizing her position as queen of the underworld.

"Well well well. I thought you'd had enough of me Jackson," Hades snarled as he got up from his chair. "Do you want the entire underworld now?"

"Hades" I replied "Stop bringing Orion and his followers bad to life. I'll fight you if I must."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing." Hades growled angrily as he withdrew a sword from his belt and charged at me.

Within an instant, I withdrew riptide and our swords clashed. We dueled for about 30 seconds before I managed to knock his sword out of his hand and pin him to the ground. It was a lot easier than the last time I fought him.

"Do you surrender now?" I asked as I pushed the tip of riptide against his neck.

Hades gulped.

"I told you Jackson, I've never done any such thing. Thanatos controls death, not me. I merely guard the spirits that die. Seek him out if you must."

I growled, unsatisfied with his answer. I withdrew my blade and left the throne room to go find Thanatos.

However, I was making my way through the castle when Persephone caught up to me and stopped me.

She looked absolutely stunning. In fact, she only looked about a year or two older than I was.

"Wait," she said, putting her hand on mine. "Come with me. My husband hasn't satisfied me in years."

So I squeezed her hand in return. Persephone giggled and we ran upstairs, hand in hand, like two love struck teens.

When we got to the bedroom, we stopped in front of the bed. I put my arms around her nrck and kissed her. She kissed back in return.

We kissed some more. After about a minute of heated kissing, we broke apart, both panting. I was about the remove some of my clothes when Persephone stopped me, having a better idea.

She snapped her fingers and all od my clothes turned into dust and fell away. However, her dress and tira disappeared to be replaced by a black set of lingerie. Bra, panties, stockings and everything. Seeing her in lingerie instantly made my cock errect. So I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Persephone giggled when she landed.

Then, I crawled onto the bed, and crawled ontop of her, using both of my hands to ping her hands down. I kissed her on the lips then on the neck and made my way down her body, giving lots of small kisses down her perfect skin. Persephone moaned, satisfied with the kisses.

When I made my way to her panties, I let go of her hands. I pulled down her panties revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. Deciding to go slow, I took my time and used one finger to rub it. Persephone moaned. I started using two fingers, which then caused Persephone to moan evene louder and shake a little. Then, instead of rubbing, I slowly inserted my two fingers into her pussy. Persephone moaned again. I started pulsing my fingers in and out of her pussy faster and faster. Persephone's moan turned into panting. Then I attacked her pussy with my mouth, licking and sucking at it while fingering her. Persephone started to pant like a wild animal, screaming and pulsating like crazy.

"OHHH fuck me Percy. Oh Fuck me."

After about half a minute more, Persephone orgasmed. Her body violently vibrated as she didn't have the strength to scream. During her orgasm I still fingered her which caused her to vibrate uncontrollably. When her orgasm was finally over, she panted widly.

"Oh Percy." Persephone said "I haven't felt that satisfied in years."

"We're not done yet." I replied.

Persephone smiled maliciously, but then started to giggle when climbed ontop of her once more.

With persephone on the bottom and me ontop of her, I slowly inserted my dick into her pussy.

We both moaned at the same time. I wasnt expecting her pussy to be so damn tight. I started thrusting into her. I didn't even take my time, I just went to to thrust as fast as possible. Persephone started moaning, so I leaned forward and kissed her while I was still thrusting. Persephone moaned even more as we made out.

I started to thrust faster and faster. I leaned back up. Persephone started moaning louder and louder, until it turned into a scream.

"OHHH FUCK ME PERCY. OH GODS YESSS. FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK"

After about only a minute more, I felt myself starting to cum. So I pulled out and unlesshed a river of cum onto her outer pussy and stomach.

When I was finally done, Persephone started to giggle uncontrollably.

I laid down in the bed with her and kissed her. She kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. She snapped her fingers and the mess dissappeared. The cum in herself disappeared and we both appeared fully cleaned.

Persephone snapped her fingers one more and clothes apoeared on us. Some black underwear appeared on myself while Persephone appeared in a black bra and panties, nothing fancy. Then, a large black blanket appeared on the bed.

I pulled persephone closer to me and pulled the blanket over ourselves.

Persephone snuggled up against me and I put my arm protectively around her.

"I love you Percy." Persephone said.

"I love you too."

 **Sorry I couldn't post more often. I've been pretty busy lately. I'll try to post more often.**


End file.
